herofandomcom-20200223-history
BB-8
BB-8 is a droid character in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is an astromech droid who operated approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor. The droid was at one point operating in the desert of the planet Jakku. It had a domed head, similar to that R2 series astromech droids with the bulk of its body made up of a ball that the droid rolled on. BB-8 was mostly white with some silver and orange on its body, as well as a black eye-piece. The droid belonged to Resistance pilot Poe Dameron and thus was able to fit into a T-70 X-wing fighter's droid socket. He replaces C-3PO and R2-D2 as the main droid character in Episode VII: The Force Awakens. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz and Bill Hader, and portrayed by Dave Chapman and Brian Herring via puppeteering. Hader also voiced Firewater in Sausage Party, Alpha in Power Rangers (2017), and portrayed Richie Tozier in It: Chapter Two, while Schwartz also voiced Dewey Duck in DuckTales. Biography The Force Awakens BB-8 was captured by the natives of Jakku, but they were ordered by Rey to release the robot. BB-8 then kept following Rey, despite the fact she refused to be followed by the robot. Rey was a scavenger who roamed Jakku for scraps of valuable metals in exchange for food. The Jakku "junkman" usually only gave out small portions for what Rey would find and offer, but he suddenly offered a large amount of portions if Rey gave him BB-8. She desperately desired the huge bounty of food, but didn't have the heart to let BB-8 die, which made the junkman furious and told the First Order (being led by Kylo Ren) about BB-8 and Rey. The First Order then attacks BB-8, Rey and Finn who commandeer the Millennium Falcon (though Rey wanted to infiltrate one of better-quality, which was blown to pieces) and escape Jakku. BB-8 then followed Han Solo and Chewbacca, when the latter two come aboard the ship. BB-8 doesn't play a big role in the movie anymore following this scene, other than that he meets with C-3PO, who is depressed that his friend R2-D2 has been offline for some time. C-3PO tells BB-8 that he blames Luke Skywalker's absence for this. However, near the end of the movie R2 finally woke up and he presented the hologram of the map that was missing one small but critical fraction, which BB-8 was carrying. BB-8 combines his map hologram with R2's, and therefore the map to Luke's locations was complete. The Resistance successfully locates Luke, who is all by himself on the planet setting up the events for The Last Jedi. The Last Jedi TBA The Rise of Skywalker TBA Personality BB-8 is gentle and being a weak, vulnerable droid, refuses to be alone, relying on others for guidance and protection. He's rather clingy to making friends. He easily takes a liking to anyone who works for the Resistance, especially Ray, Poe and R2-D2. BB-8 is highly emotional, having displayed joy, sadness and fear throughout the film. He makes up his clinginess by being courageous, saving Poe's life from Agent Terex, and putting his life on the line for the Resistance. In addition, he is Poe's closet companion, considering him his confidant, going to BB-8 as a "sounding board" when he couldn't trust his squad. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mute Category:Pure Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Creation Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Mascots Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Tricksters Category:Dreaded Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Theatrical Heroes